


On The Grey

by lilolilyrae



Series: Kiss from a Rose [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Kissing, Kissing with Feelings, M/M, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Kisses in the dark...That's it, that's the plot.





	On The Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Title bc for some reason I had "kiss from a rose" stuck in my head, and I think the lyric fits bc they're both rather in a grey moral area instead of good or bad :)
> 
> Ok now _after_ this part it'll just be random snippets of fic, this one's still a direct follow up xD I couldn't resist 
> 
> T-rated for snogging  
> If you headcanon those two as completely asexual beings, or just don't want to read something like this in general, this fic is not for you. Feel free to comment here or on the previous part and I'll let you know when I upload something new!  
> My personal headcanon for them is that while sex really only affects the human-like bodies they were 'issued' or in Crowley's case that he changed into from his snake-body I guess, that it's still something they'd enjoy, the same way Aziraphale enjoys his food and Crowley his alcohol.

When Aziraphale kisses Crowley, the demon freezes.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise- not after six thousand years of friendship and slowly falling in love, not after  _centuries_  of thinking the angel might  _possibly_ like him back, not after going through the apocalypse together and coming out on their own side- and especially, it shouldn't be surprising after the way they had gotten closer, undeniably in a romantic way, in the days after. 

But in some way, it still is. Because no matter what Crowley had thought, hoped, considered- he never quite believed that the angel might like him back. An  _angel_! And not just any angel, either- the only one who ever truly encompassed everything  _good_ , everything angels, in Crowley's opinion, should be. That such a pure being would like  _him_ , of all people? That has nothing to do with fear of their prior superiors, and everything with his own self-loathing.

So when Aziraphale's lips meet his, Crowley freezes. Aziraphale lingers for a second, gentle touch of lips on lips, before he draws back, a questioning look on his face. When his expression comes into focus, Crowley notices that he never even closed his eyes.

"Dearest?" whispers Aziraphale, hands still cupping Crowley's cheeks. While soft, his voice sounds so certain- not at all afraid like Crowley, who, even when holding the angel's hand, had been half afraid of doing something wrong. No, Aziraphale looks into his eyes and sees the wonder, the yearning, the  _love_  and knows that he made the right choice. He smiles at him, reassuringly, palms never leaving his face.

That does it for Crowley, and he shakes himself out of his stupor. Leaning in, he covers the short distance, and smacks their lips together in earnest.

Aziraphale gasps into his mouth, a beautiful, sweet, absolutely  _holy_  sound, and throws his arms around Crowley's neck. Crowley draws him close, hands wandering over the angel's back, trying to touch everything, take it all in, still half afraid it's all a dream. 

But Aziraphale is really there in his arms, and the way he whimpers so filthily is something Crowley would have never dared to dream off. He nips at his lips, desperate to hear that sound again. The angel opens his mouth compliantly, and Crowley slips in his tongue, and his human appearance slips from his control for a moment, scales more prominent on his back and under Aziraphale's fingers on his neck, and his tongue getting narrow and long. Aziraphale doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he moans around it, hands gripping at Crowley's hair and neck. 

Crowley shudders, and forcibly breaks away. Aziraphale whimpers again at the loss of the contact, and Crowley has to close his eyes for a second just to contain himself. Aziraphale giggles at the sight, and Crowley opens his eyes in slits and pokes him into the side. Aziraphale just laughs louder, and Crowley has to snort as well. And because Aziraphale is even more beautiful when he laughs, even in the dim moonlight, Crowley bends forward again and presses a soft peck to his lips.

"Don't you think maybe we should take this home?" Crowley mumbles, not wanting to break the nightly atmosphere with too much noise. 

Aziraphale sobers again, smiling softly. "Your place or mine?"

 

 

* * *

 

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea_  
_You became the light on the dark side of me_

_Remain my power, my pleasure, my pain_  
_Baby, to me, you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny_  
_Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?_  
_But did you know that when it snows_  
_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen?_

 

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_  
_Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah_  
_Now that your rose is in bloom_  
_A light hits the gloom on the grey_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am cheating with song lyrics again to get the wordcount to 666 xD  
> [Listen to Kiss From a Rose on YouTube](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=AMD2TwRvuoU)
> 
> I'm taking prompts for this ship! Hit me up with your ideas!  
> And if you just want to know when I'll post the next part, leave a comment as well and I'll let you know as soon as it's uploaded :)
> 
> Also- should I write smut for this pairing or not??? :]]]


End file.
